


15/10/19: parents

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: They're at that point in the relationship. The prospect of meeting the parents comes up.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 5





	15/10/19: parents

_October 15_

“You want me to what now?”

She’s folding her clothes on the floor as Jihoon stretches out on her bed. “It’s just a suggestion,” she huffs. “One of my brothers let slip that I have a boyfriend, so now my mother wants to know when I intend to bring you to visit.”

“Does she know who I am?” Jihoon asks, scrolling through his phone.

She shrugs. “Not through me. I’m sure my sister has taken care of that fact now.”

“Is it a big deal to meet your parents?”

“Yeah, I think so.” She stands and carries her clean clothes to her drawers, quickly putting them away. She picks up a few things around her room, returning them to their rightful place. “My siblings and I have never brought our partners home.”

“Because…?”

She lies on the bed next to him and he puts his phone down so he can roll to face her. “I don’t know. We didn’t think anyone was important enough to meet our parents, I guess. We do the sibling test.”

“The sibling test?”

She waves her hand dismissively. “You passed, it’s fine.”

“Have I met them?”

“Normally, you would, but it’s a little too much hassle with us being all over the place.” Jihoon makes a face. “After a month of us dating, I sent them pictures, gave them updates on what we’d done, who you are.”

Jihoon stares at her profile. Her eyes are closed and he watches her chest rise and fall as she breathes. “And I passed?”

“Yes.”

“With flying colours?”

“No.”

“Because?”

She snorts and then turns her head to look at him. “Because you didn’t talk to me for a while after our first date. My older brother said that means you’re a wuss.”

Jihoon tips his head. “I acknowledge that.”

“Oppa’s not a big fan of wusses.”

Jihoon nods. “So if I passed, do you think I’ll pass meeting your parents?”

“I don’t know if my parents even care.” She shrugs. “Do you even want to visit them?”

“Well, no,” Jihoon admits. He reaches for her to pull her closer. His eyes fall closed. With the sun warming his back and in the comfort of her bed, he’s ready for an afternoon nap.

“You can’t sleep now,” she scolds, lightly slapping his chest. “We need to get to Jeonghan’s apartment.”

“Ugh, I’m so done helping them decorate,” Jihoon groans, pressing his forehead into her neck. “Can’t we just stay home?”

She kisses the top of his head. “Ji, we’ll be here the entire weekend. Let’s just go help them, enjoy Jeonghan’s food, and then come back here and chill.”

Jihoon sighs and sits up. He looks back at her, her hair sprawling all over her pillow. He dives in for a kiss, deepening it quickly. She pushes him away by the shoulders, a smirk on her face. “ _After_ we help them, okay? You can have me all weekend if you want.”

“Hell yeah, I want that,” Jihoon hums.

She stares at him and then covers her face with her hands, stifling her laugh. Jihoon tugs at her wrists so that he can see her wide smile and he smiles along with her.

“What?” he asks.

She rolls her eyes as she uses him to get herself up to sitting. “I just don’t get why you’re still in love with me sometimes.”

“In a bad way?”

She shakes her head. “No. Just more out of pure curiosity.”

Jihoon tips his head both ways. “I don’t really know either.”

Her face deadpans and she bops his nose. “You better have an answer. I can almost guarantee my parents will ask you.”


End file.
